Composite laminate reference standards are employed when performing ultrasonic inspection of composite laminate materials. They are used to aid in the detection of defects such as delaminations, foreign material, and the detection and quantification of porosity. A relationship exists between the strength of a composite laminate and the presence of defect conditions. This relationship is established in the course of effects-of-defects programs that look at the strength degradation of materials as a result of defects. Composite reference standards are currently manufactured with representative conditions to aid in the detection of delaminations and foreign material. However, it may be difficult to manufacture reference standards, which are adapted to tie detection and quantification of defects in tapered, composite parts. A reference standard, and method for its manufacture and use, is needed for the inspection of tapered, composite parts.